


The Maid

by JadeVoice (BelluAvvene), oncelfcaratstay



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collaboration, Cross-Posted on AFF, Crossdressing, Light BDSM, M/M, Maids, Mildly Dubious Consent, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelluAvvene/pseuds/JadeVoice, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncelfcaratstay/pseuds/oncelfcaratstay
Summary: Yesung, in an effort to support his family, crossdresses as a maid to work at a manor owned by the Cho family. Everything was fine until the charming Young Master came from his business trip.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Maid

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaahhh we're so happy that it's finally done!! o(≧∇≦o) 
> 
> Hello! oncelfcaratstay and HikariShourai here and this is our KyuSung collaboration Smut!  
> We dedicated this to Soft/Bottom Yeye GC on telegram.  
> It took 3 weeks for us to create this and we're quite happy with the results!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!
> 
> Authors:  
> HikariShourai: https://twitter.com/jadevoice13  
> oncelfcaratstay: https://twitter.com/oncelfcaratstay

A dark brown-haired man got out from his gleaming black Porsche parked in front of a magnificent mansion that more deserved to be called a palace. An aura full of confidence accompanied the man’s wide strides. He kept his gaze straight ahead, sometimes giving a little wave to the servants who happened to cross paths with him (and made them swoon at his gestures).

The man stopped in front of a luxurious double door which was the manor's entrance. Two security guards were already waiting for him and opened the intricately carved wooden door for him. The door swung back and showed luxurious interiors and dozens of servants -all women- lined up on both sides of the red velvet carpet laid out in front of him to welcome his arrival.

Cho Kyuhyun doesn't like it if there is any male servant in his house. He always thought male servants were not as diligent and careful as the maids when performing household chores. Therefore he only hires female servants within various age ranges. He also made sure that the appearance of the servants in his Manor was above average, to the point that their looks can beat the looks of South Korean top models.

"Welcome home, Young Master Cho."

The maids in black and white uniforms welcomed him in unison. They bowed deeply with their gazes cast down.

The man gave his charming smile and nodded. Then proceeded to give his black coat which previously slung around his arm to an old lady who was the head servant of the Cho Family's residence.

He walked toward the majestic staircase located in the middle of the room almost automatically, he was going to his room on the second floor to have some rest after a long week of exhausting meetings in London. However, the corner of his eye caught something unusual and the young man immediately stopped on his tracks. He turned around and faced one of the servants who was still bowing.

"Hm? Who are you?"

Almost all the servants turned to that one servant who stood right in front of their master. The said servant bowed her head even lower when she realized her master walked towards her.

“Don’t be scared, I won’t hurt you,” said the young man gently. He put on his gentlest smile.

This is another reason why many girls dream to work in this mansion. Other than the pay is good, their master is also kind and handsome. He was a little flirty but he would never dare to touch a woman without her consent.

The servant straightened herself albeit very slowly, her head still bowed deeply. Her dark long bangs covered her face.

He always knows if there’s something out of place in his house; one of them is the existence of this girl. He was sure this girl was a new recruit because usually Lee Ahjumma -the head of the servant- would introduce every new servant to him and he always remembered the servants who worked here.

Kyuhyun stood in front of her, he inspected the servant's figure thoroughly. The girl wore a standard Cho Mansion’s maid uniform (which consisted of a black pencil skirt, black shirt with sleeves rolled up to the elbows, white apron, and white lace headband), her black hair was cut very short but the bangs are longer than the back, her height was only a few centimeters shorter than him, the girl has jet black irises like a cloudless night sky and red cherry lips.

Kyuhyun feels that the girl before him radiates different charm and aura than the girls he had met before.

Kyuhyun found her interesting.

"What’s your name? You’re new right? I haven’t met you before," he paid attention to his voice tone as he didn’t want to make her scared. But the girl answered it with a shook of the head.

Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows, this was the very first time he met a servant who refused to introduce herself.

"Young Master, I'm sorry I haven’t introduced Yesung-ah to you because she just started working here when you were in London," the old woman bowed respectfully, she had just returned from putting away the young master’s coat, "this is Kim Yesung, she is a new servant. She is mute."

The short-haired girl nodded slowly, then bowed her head again.

Kyuhyun gasped, his eyes widened. He never thought that someday he would have a mute servant in his household.

"She works hard and diligent, so I see no reason to refuse her. After all, we really need an extra hand right?" said the old woman gently. She patted the girl’s shoulder, “and she ticks all the boxes, right?” the woman's words made the servant’s cheeks flushed red.

The man looked at the head servant which he already considers his own mother, then turned to the girl called Yesung. His eyes studied the girl's look once again. The girl was indeed beautiful and the blush that adorned her cheek made her even cuter.

Kyuhyun knew he shouldn’t play favorites but if he had to choose one of his favorite servants, then he would choose Yesung without thinking. This girl had some kind of innocent charm that made his heart flutter.

Kyuhyun nodded, "yes, she is pretty. She can work here," he smiled as he resumed his journey to his private room and left the servants who were still bowing respectfully.

***

"Gosh, my heart almost burst off ..."

 _She_ couldn’t deny that _her_ heart was beating faster than usual when _her_ master was looking at _her_ from such a close distance earlier. It was such an intense moment for _her_.

 _She_ thought _her_ master was a perverted ugly old man, not a friendly, handsome young man with almost perfect features. So his arrival kind of surprises _her_.

The _girl_ 's face blushed crimson as _she_ remembered what happened a few minutes ago. That doe-eyed eyes stared at _her_ directly as the smell of the man's cologne invaded _her_ senses…

Yesung gulped.

 _'No! No, Yesung! It's not the right time to think about him like that!’_ Yesung screamed inwardly. _Her_ cheeks are getting even redder.

The old woman by _her_ side giggled, it seems even Yesung couldn’t resist their master’s overflowing charisma, "at least he recognized you as a woman, Sungie. He even said you fulfill his criteria and we all know that Young Master Kyu set a high standard for the women who work here," the head servant chuckled as she pats the _girl_ ’s shoulder beside her, “he also seems to take a liking on you.”

 _Her_ small red lips pursed adorably. It was true that _she_ was grateful that _she_ managed to fool Kyuhyun by _her_ poor disguise, but his pride as a man was also hurt.

 _‘It’s for Wookie's sake ... remember Yesung... for Wookie...’_ Yesung chanted on his mind. Those words have become some kind of charm for him. Whenever he wants to give up or in despair, he will chant it and remember his dearest younger brother; Kim Ryeowook, and that was enough to make him stop complaining and working hard again.

-

Both of them were left by their parents when Yesung was still in high school and Ryeowook was in middle school. The older was forced to discontinue his studies and worked hard to support his younger brother's studies.

He will enter college this year and Yesung knew how much money he had to pay to get a proper education for his dearest brother. The 27-year-old man has already taken several jobs at once but his salary is still not enough to cover his brother's tuition fees. Yesung didn't let his brother find a job (even though it's a part-time job) because he wants Ryeowook to focus on his study and graduate as soon as possible. 

Yesung almost gave up when one of his workplaces fired him for no apparent reason. He was almost tempted to jump into the world of prostitution if only he didn’t find a flyer with Cho Mansion servant recruitment ads on it. Realizing that the salary they offered is more than enough for Wookie’s tuition fees, the young man headed straight to the address listed on the ads. He wept at the feet of the head servant and begged to be accepted as soon as he arrived there, he told her everything about his jobs and Wookie. The old woman was touched by Yesung’s story and accepted him on two conditions: he had to learn to act like a woman and he shouldn’t speak (because Yesung's voice was too _unique_ and Kyuhyun would immediately realize his disguise if he spoke).

Yesung also learned to walk using heels, striding like a woman, dressed up, and acted like a woman assisted by the kind-hearted head servant. Right on the day of the Young Master returning from London, Yesung had mastered it all and became the gentle, shy, and mute _girl_.

-

"Now, please clean the dining room. Young Master will have dinner soon and the room needs to be cleaned a little," said the old woman as she walked away to monitor the cooks for dinner, "and don't talk, even with Sunny. You are allowed to talk if you are in your room. You don’t want Young Master Cho to know about your real identity, right? "

The young man in maid uniform nodded, a smile gracing his lips, "once again, thank you Lee Ahjumma..."

The old woman smiled back, "you're welcome, Sungie. Don’t disappoint me."

"Of course! I will not waste the opportunity given by Ahjumma! I will work hard!" the male headed to the place he was ordered to, “it’s okay. Everything will be okay if I keep silent and don’t meet him or within his reach…” he muttered to himself.

***

Kyuhyun was puzzled. He was not used to being ignored. Every servant in this household who crossed paths with him always bowed down and then ogled him from behind his back. He knew it, but he pretended he didn’t. He liked the attention after all.

But this new girl?

Every time they crossed paths (more precisely almost crossed paths because Yesung always managed to sense his presence long before she was within the reach of Kyuhyun's hands), Yesung would blushed, give a quick bow, and then escape to the nearest room or run away from there.

Kyuhyun was confused, it seems that she was the only one who was not blown away by his gorgeous look and charm.

Until one day...

Kyuhyun forgot a file that was left on his study desk last night, luckily the 23-year-old bachelor remembered it before he drove away with his favorite black Porsche. Kyuhyun climbed up the main stairs hurriedly and then turned right to where his study was located.

However, when he was about to reach the doorknob, the door swung open and a servant with books stacked high on her arms rushed out of there. The collision was inevitable, his servant crashed into Kyuhyun's sturdy body and lost her balance, the books in her arms fell and scattered on the floor. Thanks to his good reflexes, Kyuhyun managed to catch the servant's body before she met the ground. He couldn't let a woman get hurt even though she was just a mere servant.

"... Yesung?"

Yesung, who shut his eyes to brace his fall, was surprised when he heard a familiar bass voice. His eyes widened when he realized that the Young Master's face was only inches away from him. Kyuhyun's arm curled around his waist to keep him from falling to the floor, meanwhile his own small hands unconsciously gripped his master's gray suit.

Yesung was embarrassed at their awkward position and tried to push the man's chest to get away, but Kyuhyun's arm was still wounded around his waist and prevented him. He could try to push harder (he was a man after all), but he couldn't let Kyuhyun find out his real identity now. He still needs the money for Wookie’s study.

Yesung decided to play the ‘shy’ card and bowed his head low (it was true that he was shy though. Who wouldn't be shy when your attractive master was near you with his arms around your body?), his small hands remained on his master's chest.

"You need to be more careful, you know?" Kyuhyun chided, worry etched on his face, "what if the one who opened the door was Lee Ahjumma or someone else? You are not only hurting yourself but also other maids.”

Yesung nodded slowly, his long black bangs covered half of his face. He tried to cover the redness on his cheek.

"Be careful from now on, okay?" Kyuhyun intended to help the maid straighten herself by placing both hands on her slender waist. What Kyuhyun didn’t expect was the girl suddenly let out a small squeak and flinched when he put his hands on the girl’s waist. Apparently, he poked Yesung ticklish points accidentally.

Kyuhyun was surprised at the cute squeak that came out from his servant's cherry lips. He blinked. But before the young man let out any remark, Yesung had already broken free and ran away. He was almost tempted to chase after his servant if his cell phone hadn't rung to remind him that the meeting would start in 30 minutes.

Kyuhyun grumbled, he immediately grabbed the file he needed and ran out.

***

Since that incident, Yesung found it hard to do his routines. Usually, he could stroll and do the chores without need to worry about his Young Master. But now whenever Kyuhyun was home, he always made sure to be within Yesung’s range of vision and gave him a cheeky grin. Yesung would run away to another room and do his other work only to find Kyuhyun already watching him from afar.

It would be a total lie if he says he doesn't feel uneasy (and nervous) at his master's behavior. He always looked at him as if he was waiting for him to slip up and talk (which he would never, he is good at controlling himself and used to be silent when working).

He could only hope that his master would get bored and forget about it soon.

***

Kyuhyun was getting impatient. He was still curious at the servant’s cute little squeak and found it adorable. He wants to hear it again and he would do anything for it. After all, Cho Kyuhyun always got what he wanted.

So he decided, he would try to make her make that sound forcibly. 

.

.

.

That day Yesung got assigned to clean the Young Master’s bedroom. What he didn't know was, Kyuhyun had already manipulated his work schedule and there were only three people who were allowed to clean Cho Kyuhyun's private room; Lee Ahjumma, Sunny, and Taeyeon. Yesung didn’t know about that fact and blindly followed the manipulated schedule.

Without even the slightest suspicion, the cross-dressing young man entered his master's spacious bedroom. He stared at the interior of the room in awe before pinching his own cheek to remind himself of his work. Yesung began to wipe the antique furniture that had begun to form a thin layer of dust on its surface with a wet cloth.

Yesung was so focused on his task that he didn’t realize the room owner had slipped in silently. The man had just returned from his meeting and still dressed in his expensive suit. A grin formed on his lips as Kyuhyun crept up to his servant who turned _her_ backs on him and was wiping the dust on the bookshelf diligently. He reached out and poked the slender waist of the _girl,_ making _her_ jerked in surprise.

"Sunny! I told you that-... " Yesung stopped at his speech when he turned around and didn’t find the cheeky girl who was his best friend, instead he was met with the man with a familiar handsome face whose he had been trying to avoid all this time. Yesung’s dark eyes widened as he quickly shut his mouth.

"Yesung ... you ..."

Yesung bowed hurriedly and rushed past his master to get away from there, but Kyuhyun caught his arm first thus making the smaller male fail to escape.

"Yesung, you-... you can talk?" Kyuhyun stared at his servant in disbelief, he was worried he started imagining things because he was too obsessed with his servant’s voice. But that was way too real, "and you have such a _unique_ voice too..."

Yesung shook his head hard. Panic clearly visible on his face.

Kyuhyun tugged Yesung’s arm, making the smaller lose his balance and fell into his arms. Yesung blushed as he felt his master's arms wrapped around his body; preventing him from escaping.

Kyuhyun chuckled when he felt something soft poked his chest, "you really managed to fool me, Sungie," Kyuhyun casually unbuttoned Yesung's black shirt meanwhile the shorter man was way too surprised to stop his master's bold action. Kyuhyun laughed when he saw the milky chest with a bra filled with plastics of jelly behind it. He took one of the jellies and observed it.

"You go to this extent just to work here?"

Yesung wanted to cry, he was trying his best to hold back the tears. He felt extremely embarrassed and his face got even redder from it. If he could find other jobs that pay him well, he wouldn’t humiliate himself like this. He was forced to dress like this because he worked here!

"You know that I don't like it if there are any men in this house, don’t you?" Kyuhyun made the servant look at him by grabbing his face gently, his thumb brushing the soft reddish cheek. His voice fell several octaves lower.

Kyuhyun could see Yesung’s dark eyes started to teared up, but the male still kept his mouth shut tight. Kyuhyun wanted to hear that man's beautiful voice again and he always got what he wanted even though he had to resort on dirty tricks.

‘ _Sorry, Sungie…’_ Kyuhyun muttered to himself.

"I can sue you for a scam ..." Kyuhyun whispered, a sly grin tugged on his lips, "you could be jailed..."

Yesung gasped at the (fake) threat. Kyuhyun smirked when he saw his plan worked. His thumb kept caressing the squishy crimson cheek, “you don’t want that, don’t you? Or maybe you prefer to pay the fine? One million won probably?”

Yesung’s tears finally flowed down his reddish cheeks as he begs, there’s no way he can pay it up! "please don't do that, sir... please... Wookie only has me... if I go to prison, who will support his study and pay all his necessities?" he sobbed. He could not imagine his beloved brother having to pay one billion won fine due to his carelessness, "Wookie has a bright future... he deserves a proper education..."

Kyuhyun felt bad for lying to this sweet male. Yesung’s tears made his heart clenched. Deep in his heart, he had the urge to wipe that tears from his beautiful face and make him smile forever. But he still wanted to hear the man’s melodic voice, so he just stayed put.

"Please, sir... let me work here... I will work hard and prove that men also can do house chores as well as women do... I will do anything..."

Kyuhyun blinked, then smiled when he realized his servant’s plea. 

_Do anything, huh?_

"You're really going to do anything to work here?" asked the man. He released his hug and pulled Yesung's arm gently toward his king-size bed, "including _serving_ me?"

Yesung may be innocent, but he is not stupid. He understands the innuendos very well. His face getting redder as he started to take a step back, his hand holding his black shirt to cover his body, "S-Sir ..." he tugged his hand from Kyuhyun's iron grip, but the strength difference between the two was too great. Kyuhyun pushed Yesung to his soft bed effortlessly and caged the cute servant who was lying on his back with his arm.

"Young Master Cho ..." Yesung was trembling, he didn’t know if it was in anticipation or fear. He tried to ask and beg so the man on top of him didn’t do whatever was on his mind (because the rational part of his mind says he would be thrown away after the master was bored of him).

"You know? Sometimes I am kind of bored _playing_ with women," he whispered, his hand loosening the black tie around his neck, "and it seems _playing_ with man will be a refreshing new experience... " Kyuhyun took off his coat and threw it carelessly, leaving his white shirt and black vest on. Yesung can smell the masculine cologne wafting from the body above him and the smell alone is almost enough to make the rational part of his mind shut off.

"Sir... please don't..." Yesung tried to hold onto the last thread of his sanity as he begs. He shut his eyes. He was afraid if he kept staring at the handsome face and gentle smile in front of him, his resolve would crumble down and he would let him do anything he wanted.

"Relax Yesung, I will be gentle... " he whispered right in the ear of his servant and tickled Yesung’s ear with his warm breath, "just lie down and enjoy it, okay? I will do the work."

Yesung turned his head when his master's dives to bring their lips together. Kyuhyun chuckled softly when his kiss landed on the servant’s reddish cheek and changed his target to the milky neck that was right in front of his face.

"My previous partners never complained," Kyuhyun kissed the spotless neck and started to mar it with hickeys, his long fingers wiped the tears of the man underneath him, "so you don't need to worry. I will make you satisfied even though you are the first man I was sleeping with ..."

Kyuhyun kissed Yesung's temple gently, "I will make you cry out in pleasure... and you won't be able to refuse it..."

***

Yesung wouldn’t know that his nipples were sensitive if only Kyuhyun didn’t nip at it. The smaller one was panting harshly when his master released his mouth after sucking and biting the twin reddish bud, Kyuhyun raised his head and licked his own lips.

He stared at the servant's flushed face, the man was trying his hardest to contain his voice by biting his lips until it was bleeding. The tears had been long gone and being replaced by a whimper of pleasure even though he was still denying it.

Kyuhyun smirked, it seems that he has to step up his game...

“Y-Young Master...” Yesung was shaking badly as Kyuhyun's hand reached for his zipper skirt and pulled it down. Yesung was scared and nervous. This was his first time and his partner is a MALE. He knew this was wrong and he had to escape. He wanted to fight back and run but he couldn't. He knew Kyuhyun was in full control right now.

Kyuhyun realized that his beloved servant was shaking, he patted the milky thigh and started to rub a circle to soothe him, “trust me, Yesung. I won’t hurt you, I would never hurt you,” Kyuhyun gave a light peck on the servant’s inner thigh and continued to undo the zipper. He threw the skirt away -along with the white panties- and drank the sight below him.

His servant only wears a crumpled black shirt that hangs on his shoulder and it shows his bare chest and twin glistening nipples. His legs spread forcibly; showing his manhood and his puckered hole to the master.

Yesung was self-conscious about it and tried to close his legs but Kyuhyun already held it in place.

“Don’t be shy, you’re beautiful.”

His face getting redder as he felt his master’s finger poking his member while chuckling _._ Yesung tried to hold back his voice (he was still trying to not lose himself). But finally, he let out a small moan as he felt Kyuhyun's bigger hand started to envelop and massage his limp members.

“Yes, let it out Sungie...”

His legs were shaking as Kyuhyun stroked his member in up and down motion. He couldn't deny that Kyuhyun's hand feels good on his half stiff penis. Yesung let out a small mewl that burned the younger desire.

Seeing the older so disheveled and fucked-out without Kyuhyun even doing ANYTHING made the master want to tease the servant more. The hand on Yesung’s member suddenly moved quickly eliciting a stifled scream before slowing down to bare caresses that made the older whimper at the tease. 

Kyuhyun repeatedly switched back and forth with the speeds until Yesung’s whimpers started to turn into full out moans and groans, indicating that he was getting close.

Just as he was about to reach his peak though, the hand pleasuring him pulled away, his hips bucking in an effort to keep the stimulation going. Lips unconsciously pouting in frustration of not being able to finish, Yesung flutters his eyes open (When did he close them?) and looks at Kyuhyun, begging with an almost innocently seductive look complete with half-lidded lustful eyes and biting the reddish lips. 

The unconsciously wanton display makes Kyuhyun growl, wanting to just wreck this beautiful boy beneath him. He wants to see him all blissed out under him, see him unable to say anything except his name. He wants to see him crying because of too much pleasure, wanting more yet his body can’t take it. 

But first things first, this delicious beauty has never had anyone introduce him to the world of sin and pleasure. Kyuhyun is honored to be the one to prepare him for the greatest night (and fuck) of his life. 

“I’ve always been attracted to you as a woman.... Now that I know you’re a man it changes nothing. I see you watching me too, you know… The gaze of your dark eyes tempts me too much. I want that gaze on me alone right now, focused on me and what I do to your delicious body.”

  
  


Kyuhyun’s hands travel around Yesung’s oversensitive body, caressing every nook and cranny and bringing out the most sinful whimpers and sighs from the servant. Yesung can’t even tell up from down at this moment, his mind blanks from the pleasure that Kyuhyun overloads his body with.

“Trust me.” The whispered words are like a drug and if Kyuhyun would ask anything of Yesung right at this moment, he would agree to them all in a heartbeat, his mind just filled with Kyuhyun, _Kyuhyun,_ **_Kyuhyun_ **.

A kiss to his pulse point somewhat clears Yesung’s daze and reminds him that Kyuhyun wants a response of some sort. Yesung hums and replies with a meek soft affirmative sound, groaning when he gets rewarded with a hot kiss and those skilled hands working on his sensitive nipples once more. 

All of a sudden, he feels his hands getting bound by handcuffs and when he tries to open his eyes, he finds himself shrouded in darkness, eyes blindfolded by Kyuhyun’s black tie. Panicking, he struggles a bit but then Kyuhyun distracts him with sinful touches to his cock, once again teasing it and nearly making Yesung lose his mind.

Arching his back, his body knows what it wants as he tries to follow Kyuhyun’s hands, panting and just wanting more of the touches graced upon him by the rough fingers. The handcuffs impede his movement and once again he whimpers loudly, “patience, love. As much as I want to see your pretty eyes all dilated in pleasure, and as much as I want to feel your pretty little fingers dancing on my skin, I want you to just FEEL. So trust me now my Sungie. I told you I won’t hurt you. The only reason you’ll cry tonight is because the pleasure I’m giving you is too much for your body to handle.” 

“Mmm…hnggh....” 

“Stay still,” the order had Yesung freezing and following almost immediately, body reacting to his master’s dominating tone. 

“Good boy. Beautiful.” The praise made the servant whimper inaudibly, the words going straight to his dick. He wants to hear more. If being good and obedient to his master’s orders would get him praise and the touch he was craving for, he would do it. All Yesung wanted right now was to follow his master’s commands and be a good servant, so good that maybe his master will let him have what he wants, that maybe he’ll stop teasing and finally let him cum.

  
  


“Such a pretty body… so well trained...” Kyuhyun murmured, tracing the contours of Yesung’s face and jaw with his tongue. Kyuhyun smirked at how the older gasped and clearly enjoyed the praise, delighted at finding another way to break him down. Wanting to test his theory, Kyuhyun moved away slightly from his feast and began whispering praises to Yesung’s ears. 

“You’re so lovely, my Sungie...” _a sigh._

“...So beautiful,” _a whimper._

“...so good for me, so obedient...” _a moan._

Yesung’s body betrayed him, jerking with every praise, breathing getting more labored as Kyuhyun’s caramel-like voice became the only thing he knew. Kyuhyun loved the power he had over this gorgeous being, the way he arched his back, the way he tried so cutely to hold his breath and perk his ears in an attempt to try and predict his movements, the way he was so responsive to every ministration. He wanted to play Yesung’s body, he wanted to see how much he could take, spend all night just watching him squirm and writhe and cry out as he showered beautiful flatteries on him, maybe he could even praise him till he cums, so tempting... 

“P-please…sir...please touch me...” biting his lip, he pleads as the prolonged lack of movement has Yesung squirming. He can feel the heat of Kyuhyun’s gaze nearly burning him, he can feel their hunger and how much it wants to consume him but it isn’t enough, he needs Kyuhyun to do something, anything to relieve the fire that was burning inside him right now. He wants Kyuhyun to act on that hunger right now, and consume him entirely.

That look was too irresistible to Kyuhyun, and coupled with that art-like voice begging, he was a goner. Yesung with a blindfold, handcuffed and his for the taking was proved too much of a dangerous sight, Kyuhyun’s control snapped. That fantasy of his could be done another night, he wants to see Yesung fucked out and wrecked on his cock now. 

“You asked for it, baby. Let’s see how well you can take it.” Yesung hears the sound of a cap being opened and then jumps slightly when he feels cold fingers covered in a wet, viscous liquid dancing upon his entrance. He’s never had even his own fingers inside there and the roughness of Kyuhyun’s skilled fingers teasing his hole has him flinching then bucking up for more.

Kyuhyun’s fingertips continue to simply glide over the puckered entrance, playing it like he would keys on a keyboard. Yesung opens his mouth to protest or just demands he do something but what leaves his mouth is a rush of air as Kyuhyun slowly sinks a finger into him, gently easing it inside. 

“Hngg!”

“Relax, my Sungie. I don’t want to hurt you,” a slow pull back and sinking in continues and then a second finger follows inside. The pain is slight, it feels weird even borderline uncomfortable, tethering a sight dull ache but at the same time, it feels _good_.

Kyuhyun continues to slip his fingers back in and out gently, changing positions and scissoring the two softly, wanting to make this pleasurable for his lovely prisoner. He promised he wouldn’t hurt him so he had to prepare him thoroughly. 

A third finger follows, the stretch was bigger than anything Yesung had ever experienced. 

“Haaaah...”

Yesung’s pants are ragged as Kyuhyun’s three adventurous fingers went even deeper up to the second knuckle and wiggled around, intent on discovering every clavicle of Yesung’s insides. He started thrusting the fingers in and out with each movement making Yesung choke on the feeling. Suddenly after Kyuhyun changed his angle, Yesung shot up and screamed a broken moan.

“A--ahngh!” 

“Found it,” the younger’s smirk was nothing but pure evil. Now that he had found Yesung’s sweet spot he would abuse it endlessly. He stretched and spread his fingers relentlessly, with each thrust in and out pinpointing the older’s prostate. 

“Ah, no please, not there, I-I can’t, please…ah...”

Yesung moaned, small fingers clenched uselessly and his hips bucked around, unsure whether he wanted to escape the sweet torture or try and search for more of the painful pleasure that Kyuhyun was overloading his body with. 

“Fuck so hot,” this was a view he’d like to see for the rest of his life. Kyuhyun was even tempted to take a picture. The way Yesung looked, almost innocently debauched, blindfolded and handcuffed yet still taking in his fingers like a good slut. 

“I’m- I feel close…!” All of a sudden all the sensations stopped and Yesung couldn’t help the pitiful whine that escaped his red-bitten lips. He was still dizzy with the feeling of being pushed to the edge of a release but he mustered the strength to try to break free from his bonds again, to escape or to bring Kyuhyun back onto his body even he didn’t know.

Suddenly his master was whispering near his earlobe, even licking into the whorls. “Nope. I want us to cum together baby. So, hold that release in. Your reward will be so sweet baby… But of course, If you’re a bad boy and come first, I promise you your punishment will be the worst.” The threat was emphasized with a bite to the ear making Yesung yelp. 

“We have to get this show going babe. Make a choice now. Do you want me to wear a condom, Sungie? I’d rather fuck you raw since that’ll be more pleasurable but I want you to choose.” Hypnotizing words clashed with coarse language yet Yesung found it so hot. The choice was already made up in his mind though. He wanted to _feel_ Kyuhyun in all his glory.

“No-… no condom. I want to feel you,” Yesung breathed out airily, his cheeks turning red as he feels ashamed of being so slutty in his request. His embarrassed but firm small voice made Kyuhyun groan loudly. Control was beginning to get erased from Kyuhyun’s dictionary, Yesung was too hot for his own good. 

“I’m gonna enter you now okay? Always keep in mind my command. Try to be good, okay baby?” the deep melodic voice only promised dark but wonderful things. Yesung gulped, swallowing the saliva that built up in his mouth and didn’t escape his mouth while he was assaulted with sensations and nodded obediently.

Yesung clenched his fists when he felt the head of the young master’s member near his hole. He’s never been entered before but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t curious. Never in a million years did he think that the handsome young master he’d had a tiny crush on was going to be first. Kyuhyun noticed Yesung’s stiffness and kissed him deeply to calm the older down a bit. 

“Relax my Sungie. I told you I won’t hurt you....” the smirk didn’t help Yesung relax but then Kyuhyun nuzzled Yesung’s neck and sucked on a sensitive spot near his pulse point. He was still blindfolded and handcuffed so the loss of vision and movement amplified each of Kyuhyun’s touches. Yesung swears he never thought he’d be this sensitive, was Kyuhyun just good or was it him that was inexperienced? Kyuhyun kissed and sucked harder, ensuring a nice dark hickey. The assault on his neck distracted Yesung and so slowly, Kyu entered the head of his cock into the hole. 

“A-ah! It’s too big…! It won’t fit..! Ngh!”

The cock stretched Yesung more than his fingers had. It was almost unbearable how it stretched his wall beyond what Yesung ever experienced. Yesung felt tears escape his eyes and soak into the blindfold, not to mention the saliva that was surely escaping the side of his mouth now.. Kyuhyun shh-ed him. Kyuhyun took a nipple into his mouth, one hand playing with the other peak and the other beginning to pump Yesung’s swollen member.

The silky touch on his cock, the combination of pain and pleasure riddled Yesung senseless as Kyuhyun slowly went deeper into him, gentle since he knows that this is the servant’s first time. Yesung clenched his eyes, willing himself to not cum as soon as Kyuhyun bottomed out and began to thrust in and out. 

As the pain mixed exquisitely into pleasure for the captive servant, Kyuhyun’s slow movement and thrusting continued for a few minutes, each thrust driving Yesung nearly out of his mind with the pleasure overloading his senses.

“...more, please...”

Yesung’s plea escaped his lips in a husky tone, voice sounding even more deep and scratched with the overexertion. His beautiful chest went up and down seductively, nipple peaks pink and covered in saliva as he panted hotly. This time, it was Kyuhyun who had to swallow his saliva, the sight of Yesung at his mercy and begging for more was just too tempting for his sanity. 

“Don’t say things like that. If you’re too tempting, I won’t be able to hold myself back.” Kyuhyun growled but heeded Yesung’s begging, thrusting just a bit harder, faster and deeper. 

His body just felt like it was burning and he knew only his master could help him relieve it. The sensations were amplified by his state of blindness and restraint, his mind was just filled with Kyuhyun. Yesung didn’t know where this bravery came from, maybe his mind was brainwashed by the pleasure but he _really_ needed more. **Now.**

“...I can take it.”

The words were mumbled but Kyuhyun heard them loud and clear. Kyuhyun’s eyes widened and his breath escaped him in a shocked gust of air, the wind knocked out of his lungs at the request. 

_‘He really doesn’t know what he does to me_ ’ Kyuhyun felt his brain grow static as the want to possess Yesung so badly rose to dangerous levels. Hearing that deep voice utter those words softly fueled his craving to just ruin Yesung, the utter need to make him irrevocably _Kyuhyun’s_ and _only his_ was soon starting to overwhelm Kyuhyun’s resolve to be gentle. 

“...don’t say words you don’t mean. Don’t play with fire, you’re gonna get burnt,” Kyuhyun closed his eyes tightly, trying to get a semblance of control back to his senses. If Yesung continued asking for him to let loose the beast inside of him, he wouldn’t be able to hold back. The way the servant breathed out tiny whimpers and the visual of him blindfolded and handcuffed was really threatening to break his iron will.

His control was hanging precariously on a rapidly unraveling thread. One more beg from those kiss-swollen pouty lips and he’d cave. Yesung was too much. 

He wouldn’t be able to say no to this. 

“Please, use me, fuck me, please sir. I-I really need it,” Yesung cries out, whimpering desperately, trying to entice his master to touch him somewhere, _anywhere_. His face was a sight to see, cheeks red from both exertion and embarrassment and looking absolutely depraved. _Too far gone._

And Kyuhyun… His mind just completely changed gears. Those words were the last straw. No warning, sudden sharp thrust ripped into Yesung and the pleasure of Kyuhyun hitting his prostate dead on with such force had him crying and drooling. 

The blindfold was really too much, having his sense of sight gone made everything too much. His senses were too heightened, his body too hyper aware in compensation of losing his vision.

Each of Kyuhyun’s touch felt magnified, body bordering oversensitive with each assault. 

“Such sinful words from such a pretty mouth, my Sungie. Remember you asked for it, baby. I’ll fuck you really hard.”

Kyuhyun drew his hips back, before thrusting as deep and hard as he could, eliciting a loud cry from Yesung’s lips.

“Aaah…!” Yesung gasped as the pleasure started to build inside him given that Kyuhyun continued his relentless assault on his hole. The young master feels Yesung tighten up with each thrust and smirked before leaning forward to bite Yesung’s sensitive ear and whispered “remember: no cumming until I say, Sungie.”

Hard thrusts continued, Yesung left at the mercy of Kyuhyun and his powerful hips. Yesung could do nothing else but pant and moan and whine as his hands still kept on trying to escape from his bonds. 

“S-sir, I, I- ngh!” he thrusted a few more times, each with different angles all aiming to hit Yesung’s prostate, each earning a choked moan from Yesung every time. 

Suddenly, Yesung lets out a shrill pleasured scream from his lips. 

“KYUHYUN!” 

A smirk graces Kyuhyun’s lips.

_Checkmate._

“You finally called me Kyuhyun,” Kyuhyun’s eyes turned soft before gaining a mean gleam as he surveyed the wrecked body beneath him, “scream my name as loud as you can Sungie. As much as I love your voice, I want you to lose it tonight.”

Kyuhyun smirked viciously as he began to pound into that spot as hard as he could. 

“K-kyu...h-hyun..! F-fuck!” Yesung barely registers Kyuhyun’s words, the cock inside him clouding his thoughts too much as the pleasure overrides any other coherent thought inside his head. 

“Aaaah….! Kyuhyun, more... p-please!” Yesung can barely get a word in as Kyuhyun thrust repeatedly into his prostate, hard and fast and deep. Kyuhyun feels himself get drunk on the sound of Yesung stumbling on his words, cursing loudly as moans wrack his body

“I won’t stop there. I’ll fuck you senseless, Sungie. You’ll forget everything except me and my cock and how it’s fucking you so deep and hard,” Kyuhyun snarls. His greed pushes him to have an uncontrollable want, no, **_need_ **to reduce Yesung into a sobbing, incoherent, writhing mess. All for him and all because of him. HIM. Cho Kyuhyun. 

Another hard thrust snatched the air from Yesung and he could barely breathe as Kyuhyun continued to pound him as hard as he could. Yesung could no longer utter any sensible words, only screams and moans of pleasure escaping him as the younger thrusts into his prostate over and over again, abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Ah! Ugh! Fuck..! I’m….close..! I’m gonna cum-'' the thrusting then stopped all of a sudden, a whine and sob of frustration escaping from Yesung’s lips. 

A hand gripped Yesung’s chin, and Kyuhyun’s hot breath washed over Yesung’s face as he harshly ordered, “no cumming without me. Hold it in. Understand, Sungie?” 

Yesung could only nod dumbly. It was clear who was in charge here. He was his master after all. 

Yesung writhed and struggled, doing his best to stop his impending orgasm. He clenched his hole to stop himself from cumming, Yesung braced himself for the impact of Kyuhyun’s thrusts. 

“Ngggghhh…” Kyuhyun feels Yesung’s efforts to follow his command, groaning as the power rush feels heady. Then he restarts his agenda on fucking Yesung stupid as his strong, deep and fast thrusts didn’t falter in speed . 

Soon, Kyuhyun felt the knot inside his stomach tighten, his thrust inside Yesung becoming more sloppy and unrefined. Yesung’s thighs were shaking uncontrollably, his breaths becoming more labored and his hole clenched around Kyuhyun’s cock even harder as he struggled to follow Kyuhyun’s order. 

Both of them were clearly nearing their finish. Kyuhyun wanted to prolong this moment, this moment of power of Yesung but the temptation of marking Yesung as his by painting his insides with his cum was more powerful.

Kyuhyun thrust hard into his tight and hot hole, moving his hips in an animalistic pace. He was going even harder, even deeper, even faster. 

The increase in speed and tempo had Yesung’s mind reeling and he barely managed to moan out, ”slow...d-down..!”

Instead of slowing down however, Kyuhyun mischievously thrusts even harder, wrapping a hand on Yesung’s red pulsing cock and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Yesung’s body gets wracked by a shiver and he writhes. 

“Ahhhh…ngh, ugh..haa...” Yesung couldn’t stop whining and moaning and Kyuhyun absolutely loved watching that beautiful face contort into an obscenely sinful one due to pleasure, his luscious lips falling open with moans and drool seeping out.

Kyuhyun felt nothing less but intoxicated as he watched how delectable Yesung looked. Yesung wearing a blindfold getting soaked by tears, hands struggling to get free, body reacting due to heightened sensitivity… it really was too much.

“Cum for me, Sungie,” those long awaited words made Yesung cum on demand. The continued overwhelming speed and depth of Kyuhyun thrusts along with the added stimulation of him jerking him off had Yesung’s eyes rolling back behind the blindfold, mouth drooling and hot cum coating Kyuhyun’s hands.

“Ahh...wait..!..Kyu...I just came..!” Yesung chokes up as Kyuhyun continues thrusting, he doesn’t stop his actions not even when Yesung begins to sob and babble and groan, the younger intent on making Yesung overstimulated and high off the feeling.

“Ah!! Kyu, I can’t, please, too much…ah, yes...” Yesung gets reduced to a moaning mess, all logical thought and remaining coherence fucked out of his head at the animalistic pace Kyuhyun continues to drive into his abused and thoroughly used body, his own cries and whines ringing inside his own head as the oversensitivity heightens his senses.

“Sungie, you look so gorgeous taking all of my cock even when it’s too much… So beautiful, I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, baby. Ahhh, I want to see you like this everyday… all mine...aaah...” Kyuhyun moaned and groaned as he made one last thrust, burying himself as deep as he could inside Yesung before coming. Pleasure flooded his senses and he stilled as his warm cum painted Yesung’s insides with the older only able mewl weakly as each shot of cum brushed deep inside his sensitive spots. 

Kyuhyun stayed put inside Yesung, slightly laying his weight on Yesung with his face buried in the servant’s collar area, lips lightly brushing the sensitive neck. Yesung’s nose is also buried in Kyuhyun’s hair, breathing in his scent. The two panted harshly, trying to recover from their strenuous activity. 

After a few moments, Kyuhyun pulls out from Yesung who whines at the feeling of Kyuhyun’s cock rubbing against his sensitive walls. The young master feels a sort of pride when his gaze lands on Yesung’s hole and sees it flare, a glob of his cum escaping even as the hole contracts as if to try and keep the cum inside of him. 

Kyuhyun would have just stayed there mesmerized at the sight if not for Yesung suddenly saying, “P-please take this blindfold and handcuffs off me, sir.”

“It’s Kyuhyun now. Or better yet call me Kyu, Sungie~!” Kyuhyun pouts when Yesung reverts back to calling him sir. He hurriedly takes off the blindfold and handcuffs though, even massaging Yesung’s red wrists to help it regain its bloodflow. 

“I can’t… you’re my m-master… I’m supposed to..” Yesung flailed, blushing fervently as he felt some sort of whiplash given the contrast of Kyuhyun being all dominant just five minutes ago and this cute version in front of him at the moment. 

Silence stretched on as the implications of their actions began weighing their minds.

Yesung, unable to take the awkward silence began to try to get up, despite all the soreness of his body, muttering “S-sir, I’ll just-...”

A firm hand stops Yesung’s movements and suddenly he is pinned back again to the bed Kyuhyun hovering over him, Kyuhyun’s larger hands encasing his smaller ones. 

“...You know I feel really attracted to you, Yesung. I like seeing you near me, I like seeing you work hard. I thought you were a weird girl at first but somehow finding out that you’re actually a guy doesn’t bother me at all. I like the butterflies I feel in my chest when I see you and being here with you… I want you to stay. I like you Yesung, it’s not love yet but I have a feeling that if you stay by my side it’ll turn to love eventually. Please stay with me, Sungie. I promise you won't regret it,” Kyuhyun nearly raps, stumbling a bit at his words, trying his best to convey his feelings to the man pinned beneath him. 

The confession stuns Yesung into silence but he knows he has to answer or else Kyuhyun will start second guessing himself and their relationship might never be repaired after this. 

“I… I’ve never been in love before, sir,” at the power of Kyuhyun’s sad puppy dog eyes, Yesung relents, “I mean Kyuhyun. I mean what I said earlier, you're my master and that complicates things… I don’t even know if I know how to like someone…” he trails off. 

Kyuhyun’s expression turns soft at seeing Yesung so conflicted with his feelings, "it's okay, you don't have to say it now. Take your time. I will make you fall in love with me. For now, just… stay, please." 

Yesung looks into Kyuhyun’s eyes, searching for his honesty. Seeing the sincerity, he loosens up and finally manages a small smile, “okay, I’ll stay.”

“Okay, let’s sleep now! Tomorrow will be our first day together Yesungieee~!” Kyuhyun’s answering smile was so bright that Yesung’s heart skipped a beat. This man, his boss. He never thought he’d end up in this position but here he is, in bed with him, small hands clasped protectively within Kyuhyun’s larger appendages and having Kyuhyun hug him like the way he hugged his stuffed turtle. Yesung might not be in love with this man but judging from how his heart is reacting to Kyuhyun’s breathtaking smiles he knew it’d only be a matter of time. 

If only he’d stop groping him though…

”Kyuhyun. Stop it. I thought we were going to sleep now?” Yesung sighed exasperatedly, trying to fight off the mischievous hand tiredly. 

“I’m only massaging you Sungie…” a smirk once again graced Kyuhyun’s handsome face. 

“Massaging what, my butt??” He continues his weak fight but knows Kyuhyun will have his way as he always does.

“I know it’s sore! Plus I’ll do your legs later because for sure you won’t be able to walk or even stand tomorrow,” Yesung turned scarlet before ripping his hand away from Kyuhyun and hitting him.

“Ah Sungie come back, let me hold your hand again…” Kyuhyun whined as Yesung focused on fighting off Kyuhyun from holding his hand. 

“You brat..!” The larger hand caught his and encased it once more. 

“YOUR brat, Sungie,” the satisfied smile had Yesung’s retort failing and he couldn’t help but smile blissfully back.

Well, at least this he could get used to. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you've reached the end of this story, congratulations!  
> Please feel free to comment your thoughts!  
> Thank you so much for reading it and we hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Authors:  
> HikariShourai: https://twitter.com/jadevoice13  
> oncelfcaratstay: https://twitter.com/oncelfcaratstay


End file.
